Gods, Demigods & Facebook? Oh my
by xXStarlighttXx
Summary: Welp. This can't be good.
1. Welcome to Facebook! :D

**So, I deleted the other story cause yolo that's why. lol no. xp**

**School started and it's barely like the end of the third week and I'm already behind in AP Spanish, English and Chemistry. And I've been super busy, so I'm just gonna start it all over in story format cause the script format isn't allowed.  
**

**And I'm sorta caught up in Spanish and I finished typing my "My name" essay for English (which I SOOOO did NOT pull out of my ass because I couldn't think of anything to write) and I have free time so I thought I'd post the first chapter right now c: **

**Though I don't know when the second one will be up... I still have a crap load of crap to do. And then tomorrow I'm gonna get a lot of more crap. D:  
(I'm saying crap a lot- It's this thing me and my friend do because of our P.E teacher which I'll explain later. xD)  
**

**Yeah, enjoy. xp**

**I don't own PJO or Facebook~**

* * *

**Name: **Annabeth Chase**  
Age: **16**  
Relationship Status: **Waiting on SOMEONE to make it official.**  
Interested In: ...**A certain son of Poseidon... **  
Current Location: **Camp Half Blood**  
Hometown: **San Fransisco, California**  
**

**Likes:  
**Architecture**  
**Mythology  
Proving Seaweed Brain wrong at anything he dares argue with me about  
Not spiders

**Dislikes:  
**Spiders**  
**

Annabeth clicked on save and noticed she had forty new friend requests. She rolled her eyes; she had only joined Facebook about an hour ago and she already had more than half of the campers and all of the gods on her friend list. And she didn't even talk to most of them. She scrolled through the requests:

_Lou, accept... Travis, accept... Kayla, accept... Austin, accept... Malcom, accept... Leo, accept... Drew, accept_ (she really didn't want to add her) _Dionysus... Err... Accept... Jason, accept... Chris, accept... Duncan McLennan, acce- Wait... Who the Hades is that?_

She clicked on the guy's name and leaned in to her laptop to take a closer look at his profile picture. _Oh yeah... It's that weird actor that followed Percy and me on our first date and then asked us if we were interested in adopting a goose..._ She clicked on mutual friends and rolled her eyes. _Percy WOULD add him..._ She clicked on decline and moved on to her other friend requests. The next one almost made her fall off her bunk. _ANNABETH'S HAT?_ She huffed and clicked accept. _People are seriously taking Facebook waaay too far..._

After accepting a bunch of friends requests from other campers' weapons she went on her news feed and stared at the screen for a while. _What am I supposed to do now?_

She opened the status bar and typed in, 'Okay, I joined Facebook... Now What?'

As soon as she hit enter, she got a notification from Leo, 'Agh, way to go. You just ruined Facebook -_-'

She rolled her eyes and typed, 'Shut up.'

The next comment was from Percy, 'Now you get sucked into this pointless virtual world like I was! :D'

_At least he technically-sort of admitted he was obsessed with some pointless social networking site..._ She noticed another comment from Leo, 'It's not pointless!D:'

'It is...' she typed back. She got another notification from Leo but ignored it and scrolled down to see the post below hers.

She mentally face palmed.

'Poseidon has reached level 23 in Fishville!'

And face palmed again when she saw Percy's comment, 'You play Fishville too? :DDD'

'You've got to be kidding me...' she commented.

'Don't be jealous just cause I'm on a higher level than you ;)' Poseidon commented back.

She was about to comment back, but she saw a status from Aphrodite that had given her a mini heart attack.

'Am I the only one who thinks Percy and Annabeth would make the cutest couple ever?^-^ But not as cute and Piper and Jason! :D'

She read the comments:

**Athena: **My daughter and Poseidon's son? Never!

**Poseidon: **My son and Athena's daughter? NO!

**Aphrodite: **Aww! Come on! -3-

**Piper: **D: Mooom! That's none of your business!

**Aphrodite: **Actually dear, anything relating to love IS my business. Plus, you're my daughter, so even if I wasn't the goddess of love, it would still be my business.

**Percy Jackson:** Ugh... Me with Wise Girl? No... Just no...

She sighed in relief and typed down, 'Me with Seaweed Brain? NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS' They had to keep up and an act that they hated each other if they didn't want their parents to find out about them being together. If they did, all Hades would break loose.

She read the next couple of comments,

**Jason Grace: **uh... o.o''

**Thalia Grace: **Haha, Jason, Piper, don't deny it. It's so obvious. ;) You too, Annabeth, Percy.

"Freaking Thalia..." she growled and commented, 'NO!'

**Piper McLean: **NO!

**Jason Grace: **NO!

**Percy Jackson: **NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. Dx

**Aphrodite: **Ahh, young love. :'D

Annabeth cursed under her breath and turned off her laptop. "Only fifteen minutes on this thing and I already hate it..." she muttered.

* * *

******Holy crap, I'm watching the Olympics closing ceremony and that lady singing on the ship (I wasn't paying attention when they mentioned her name!Dx) and holy crap I love the dresses. xD **

**Now. I'm off to draw a picture of the most perfect couple, Lights and Beau Bokan. TT u TT  
**

**Beau Bokan is a lucky man, Lights is freaking beautiful. I'm imagining their children now... TT u TT  
**

**Yeah... I'm a weirdo with no life. xD  
**

**Review? OuO  
**


	2. Hades' Underwear D:

**Only I would text my friend at four in the morning to tell her that Oliver Sykes got a haircut. xD**

**'My hair makes girls instantly wet, makes mothers cry, and makes babies happy. And it makes people in the army think why are we fighting?'**  
**"The most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me was when I was wearing a hair extension and it fell out on set" **  
** "This year I actually had to complain to the crowd, I had to say, look if your gonna throw a bottle at me, throw it right" **  
** "The best girls name has got to be Holly, because it's pretty much Oli with an H"**  
**"I have a penis tattooed on my leg, and high five tattooed on my palm. I don't regret them yet, but I'm sure when my children disown me as a father, I may have some remorse"**

**Omfg. That man is amazing. Like can I marry him now? xD  
**

**Thanks for the reviews, loves. ~ :3  
**

* * *

Nyssa walked into the Hephaestus cabin and noticed something unusually strange about Leo. He was _quiet_. She walked over to the bunk where he was laying down and staring at the bunk on top of his as if he was in some kind of trance, "Leo are you okay?" **  
**

He turned to her, "Yeah"

"Uh... Then what are you doing...?"

"Thinking"

"About...?"

"Dad and Aphrodite are married right?" Nyssa nodded slowly, "So then that makes the all the Aphrodite kids our step brothers and sisters... Right?"

Nyssa thought for a while, "Huh... Guess you're right... I actually never thought about that," she said shrugging, "Anyway, I gotta go help Will out- He got his head stuck in a bucket again"

"Alright" Said Leo sitting up as Nyssa walked out of the cabin. He took out his iPod and went on the facebook app and typed into the status bar, 'Random Realization: **Hephaestus** and **Aphrodite** are married. Hephaestus is my dad, Aphrodite is **Piper**'s mom... So that means Piper is my step sister :P'

He scrolled down to other posts until he got a notification from Piper, 'Oh gods... You've gotta be kidding me...'

He commented back, 'What? It's an honor to be one of my sisters!'

Leo rolled his eyes at Piper's next comment, 'NO IT'S NOT!' _Psh. Yes it is. _

He read the next couple of comments:

**Drew:** EWWWWWWWWWW. LEO and me can't be siblings!

**Hazel Levesque:** Aww come on. He can't be that bad... Can he?

_Thank you!_ He thought and clicked 'Like' on Hazel's comment.

He read the next two comments:

**Zeus:** Yes, you are all step brothers and sisters. Even if they weren't married you'd still be somehow related

**Piper McLean:** UGHHHHHHHHHH. .-.

Still somehow related...? He smiled evily and commented back, 'Sooo... If we're all somehow related anyway... If Piper and Jason start going out... It would be incest, right'

He could already imagine Piper blushing and angrily shouting his name. He smiled again as he read Piper's comment, 'NO! IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! ...Besides, incest is when you have intercourse with a closer relative... Like a brother or sister'

He tilted his head to the side a bit. _Intercourse? Who the hell still says that?_ 'Oh... Intercourse?'

'Sex -.-' Piper commented back.

Leo chuckled and commented, 'Why didn't you just say sex then? Lolololol ...Sex. xD Hahahahahaha, sex... with a sister xD' He closed the facebook app and continued to laugh.

* * *

Zeus sighed and continued to scroll down his news feed. _This thing is so boring..._ He had been on there for about an hour and he hadn't seen any interesting posts- Only a bunch of college drunks giving the duck face which he wasn't sure why he added in the first place. He scrolled down a bit more and finally saw a status from someone he actually knew.

**Thalia Grace:** Today at the Sleeping With Sirens concert some guy spanked my butt. -.-

"WHAT?" he boomed.

"Zeus, are you okay?" Hera called out stepping into the hallway from the kitchen. She saw Zeus on the computer and bit her lip, "Did you see the credit card bill?"

He turned to her, "What?"

"Um... Nothing..." She ran back into the kitchen, "I'm... I'm making fried chicken for breakfast!"

"Wait! What about the credit card bill? Did you buy another chariot? Like I tell Aphrodite- Just because I'm the king doesn't mean I have all the drachmas on Olympus!" He shouted. He shook his head and went back to Thalia's status. He commented, 'WHAT? WHO'S THE POOR BASTARD THAT DARED TO TOUCH MY DAUGHTER? I'LL SEND HIM TO THE FIELDS OF PUNISHMENT AND HAVE HIM WOVEN INTO HADES' UNDERWEAR.'

Almost as soon as he hit the 'enter' key he got a like on his comment from Percy and a completely irrelevant comment, 'So THAT'S the horrible thing you do to get woven into Hades' underwear! :D'  
_Well... Maybe not THAT irrelevant..._

He ignored his comment and read Thalia's comment, 'Don't worry dad, I beat the shit outta the bastard.'

He chuckled and liked her comment, 'That's my girl :)' _Of course Thalia would beat him up. _He read the next couple of comments:_  
_

**Thalia Grace:** And wtf Percy? xD

**Percy Jackson:** I've always wondered what horrible thing you do to get woven into Hades' underwear:p

**Thalia Grace:** Wow. Just wow. Lmao xD

**Thalia Grace:** Why are so many guys liking this?

**Leo Valdez:** 'Cause the guy who had the guts to spank Zeus' sexy daughter's ass is now our hero

Zeus widened his eyes and commented, 'DO YOU WANT TO GET WOVEN INTO HADES' UNDERWEAR, LEO?'

He laughed lightly as he read Leo's next comment, 'N-No! Sorry sir, I was just kidding!' _Oh the powers of caps_ lock.

He commented back, 'YOU BETTER BE!' and logged off his facebook.

* * *

It's hot, it's a Sunday, you're extremely bored, you're surrounded by dead people, your wife hates you (but she won't admit she secretly likes you) and you pretty much have a sad immortal life. So what are you supposed to do?

Hades stalks his kids' facebook profiles.

He sighed and clicked out of Nico's profile. He would rather listen to Persephone's fangirling over Chris Hemsworth. Seriously. All Nico posted about was how much he hates the world and how depressing his life. _Well, you know what they say... Like father, like son._

He clicked on Hazel's profile and read the first post:

Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang are in a relationship.

"PERSEPHONE!" he yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?" Persephone shouted back walking into the living room.

"Did you know about this?" Hades asked pointing to the computer screen.

Persephone looked at the screen and smiled, "Yes! Isn't it cute?"

"What? No!" He shouted and read the comments:

**Percy Jackson:** FINALLY!

**Leo Valdez: **GET SOME! ;)

'DO YOU WANT TO GET WOVEN INTO MY UNDERWEAR, LEO?' he commented. Persephone raised an eyebrow.

'Uh... No sir... .-.' was Leo's comment.

'Frank, if you hurt Hazel, I will personally sow you into my lucky underwear. You got that kid?' he commented. Persephone snorted, he raised an eyebrow at her.

'Yes sir... .-.' was Frank's comment.

_I love how everyone's calling me sir!_

He read Hazel's comment, 'Daaaaad...'

'I'm just trying to be a good father. Oh and Nico, keep an eye on them. Make sure they keep things at a PG level' he commented back.

"That's it; I can't take it anymore" Persephone burst out laughing when she read what he had typed down, "You? Be a good father?"

"What...? I can be a good father!" Hades protested.

"Yeah. That's coming from the man who fathered Hitler" she said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Will you stop using that against me every single time?"

Persephone started walking back to the dining room and shook her head, "Nope"

Hades rolled his eyes and read the next couple of comments:

**Nico di Angelo:** Yes father.

**Frank Zhang:** ...

**Hazel Levesque:** DAD! Dx

**Nico di Angelo:** Hahaha! I love when dad embarrasses you! :P

**Hazel Levesque:** SHUT UP! Dx

Hades raised an eyebrow,_ Well let's see how _you_ like it._ He went back to the home page and typed down on the status box, 'NICO, WHEN THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO GET A GIRLFRIEND? YOU'RE 15 YEARS OLD. YOU'RE GOING TO END UP LIKE THAT FOREVER ALONE GUY I KEEP SEEING ALL OVER THE INTERNET.' He clicked enter and he heard Persephone laughing in the kitchen. He smiled and rolled his eyes, _She would laugh._ He read the first few comments:

**Nico di Angelo:** Dx WTF?

**Hazel Levesque:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! xD

**Persephone:** When he ends up forever alone, he's not living with us.

He rolled his eyes again at Persephone's comment.

**Nico di Angelo:** Who'd want to live with you, bitch?

**Persephone:** Watch it di Angelo, or I'll turn you into a dandelion again.

**Nico di Angelo:** Whatever.

_Maybe I should say something..._

'Now, now, Nico. Respect your mother' he commented.

**Nico di Angelo:** She's not my mom. She's a sad excuse for a step-mom.

**Persephone:** This is why I don't like you people.

Hades logged off from his facebook and shout, "QUIT LYING, PERSEPHONE! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME!"

* * *

**I got kinda lazy in the last part :P**

**I stayed home from school today cause it's just one of those days when I really, really don't wanna go xp**

**Review~? ^-^**


	3. Octavian Shall Never Get Laid

**I listen to Pierce the Veil**

**every **

**single**

**morning **

**on my way to school**

**If I don't**

**I will not be able to make it through the day **

**I'm gonna go ask my mom for tickets to their show now ;u;**

* * *

Jason threw himself of his bed and groaned. Thalia smirked and looked up from her Latin homework, "Annabeth kick your ass again?" Jason buried his head in his pillow and nodded slowly. Thalia snorted, "You've been fighting her for eight months now and you haven't beaten her once. Give up already"

Jason sat up, "But I was so close to beating her this time! If Leo hadn't come ran by shouting about some new robot unicorn he made and distracted me I would've won! And I wouldn't have spent the last hour in the Big House getting my leg bandaged up!"

"Oh sure, blame it on Leo" Thalia said rolling her eyes with a smile, "By the way, you're phone's been ringing with notifications for the last half hour"

Jason groaned again and reached to the table next to his bunk and grabbed his phone. He turned it on and saw that he had over ten Facebook notifications from Reyna, Leo, Percy, Frank, Nico and Octavian. He rolled his eyes. _Leo, Nico and Octavian. Why am I not surprised?_ He read their conversation:

**Reyna:** Jason, Percy, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Grover, Nico: When are you guys coming to visit Camp Jupiter? We miss you guys!

**Comments:**

**Percy Jackson: **I'll talk to Jason about visiting this weekend :P**  
**

**Reyna:** Yaaay! :)

**Frank Zhang:** About time! It's boring without you guys, and Octavian is trying to make himself praetor again.

**Octavian:** The people WANT me as praetor! I deserve to be praetor!

**Leo Valdez:** NO THEY DON'T. NO ONE LIKES YOU.

**Octavian:** I'LL SOW YOU INTO HADES' UNDERWEAR.

**Leo Valdez:** Like I'm scared of a guy who murders stuffed animals.

**Octavian:** You should be!

**Nico Di Angelo:** You can already tell Octavian will never get laid.

**Octavian:** NEITHER WILL YOU!

**Reyna:** NEITHER OF YOU WILL.

He liked Reyna's comment and commented, 'Yeah we'll go this weekend'

He got another notification, from Thalia, 'Can I cooooome? -3-'

He looked up from his phone over to Thalia who was giving him a puppy dog face, "Really, Thalia? Really?"

"What?" she asked innocently.

He went back to his phone and commented, 'NO!'

He heard Thalia go "Awww" and then a pillow got thrown in his face. He grabbed the pillow and threw it back to Thalia, "What the Hades was that for?" he asked.

"Cause you won't let me go" she shrugged.

Jason rolled his eyes and read another comment from Reyna, 'Jason, don't be mean, she's your sister. Of course she can come! :)'

He heard Thalia shout, "HA!" and then got another pillow thrown to his face. This one knocked him backwards, "Will you stop?!" He shouted and commented back, 'Fine, just don't embarrass me-.-'

Thalia commented back, 'I'm your older sister, that's pretty much my job'

He looked up at her, she gave him a sweet and innocent smile, "DIE." he told her.

"I can't," she said with a shrug, "I'm immortal"

"Yeah, well in my mind you've already five times" he told her.

"I hate you"

Jason went back to the Facebook homepage and saw a post from Thalia:

Thalia Grace is now friends with Reyna, Octavian and 78 others.

"Really? In the past five minutes you already added half of Camp Jupiter?" he asked.

"What can I say? People loved me" Thalia jumped off her bunk, "Anyway, I gotta get your baby pictures packed"

"You have baby pictures of me...? Why?"

"I figured I would need them in the future" she said looking through her dresser.

"But you thought I was dead for half of your life... How would you know that you'd need them in the future?"

Thalia threw a boot at him, "Don't question my logic"

* * *

Leo scrolled through his Facebook news feed. Nothing new... Again. Only duck faces from the Aphrodite girls, long statuses from the Athena cabin, song lyrics and crappy poems from the Apollo kids, cheesy jokes from the Hermes cabin, _coughconnorandtraviscough, _something about Jason's baby pictures, Hades complaining about immortal life, Ze- _Wait... Jason't baby pictures?_ He scrolled back to the post he saw about Jason's baby pictures:

**Thalia Grace:** Can't wait to go to Camp Jupiter this weekend. :3 I got Jason's baby pictures packed in my bag. c:

**Comments:**

**Jason Grace:** This is the 100th time you've died in my mind

**Thalia Grace:** I love you too. :3

He smiled evilly and commented, 'You have baby pictures of Jason? And you never told me? Do you realize they would've been all over the internet?'

He got a comment back from Jason, 'Leo, shut up before I sow you into Hades' underwear'

His expression changed to the 'poker face meme' and he scrolled back up to the status box and typed in, 'Why does everyone want to sow me into Hades' underwear? ._.'

Jason commented on his status, 'Leo, you're my best friend, but let's face it, you're a nightmare.'

Leo commented back a '._.' face before tapping on a notification he got from Hades. _Oh boy... What does he want?_

**Hades:** Please, stop threatning **Leo** that he'll get sown into my underwear. Honestly, I would've sown him in there the day I met him, but I get the feeling his soul would always be trying to escape and pinching my butt.

He commented, 'I hate you all-.-' and closed the Facebook and did what Nico would do in a situation like this: Go to a corner and play Stick Wars all day.

* * *

**So my mom hasn't answered me about the PTV tickets I REAAAAAAAALLLY wanna go ;n; **

**Anyway, I started playing Neopets again! XD lol**

**I'm gonna go with my aunt to spend my giftcards that I got for my birthday _whichwaslikeamonthago _WOOO. MORE PIERCE THE VEIL SHIT FOR ME! :DDDDD SEXICANS FORVER! c': **


	4. Hades Bringing Sexy Back

**So I had no internet for like three weeks and it was really depressing because I had a five day weekend and I spent it playing The Sims 2 .-. **

**On the bright side, I started reading Pretty Little Liars, it's a really great series... BUT WHY TOBY? OMFG. And then me and my friend started obsessing over the series in Spanish class xD ...And then we got into an argument over Toby/Emily and Toby/Spencer. I'm Toby/Emily and Wren/Spencer all the way. .-. **

**I also got The Princess Bride which I last read in like seventh grade. IT'S THE BEST LOVE STORY OF ALL TIME OMFG. **

**Oh yeah and then on the computers in Spanish class, we had to research what we wanted to study in college and what career we want and instead me and my friend were looking up pictures of Pierce the Veil and One Direction. I made her into a Pierce the Veil fangirl and she made me into a One Directioner. Lovely. xD**

**Lol I walked into my room where my brother and sister were and just started dancing to and singing Oppan Gangnman Style xD**

* * *

Aphrodite rested her head on the palm of her hand and sighed dramatically as she scrolled down on her news feed, "What is it with all the breakups at camp lately?" she asked Hephaestus who was sitting on the couch watching a documentary on the History Channel, "One day everyone's in love and the next they break up!"

"They're teens," Hephaestus said not bothering to look up from the TV, "What do you expect?"

"I don't care, they're ruining the meaning of love!" she exclaimed.

Hephaestus snorted, "_They're_ the ones ruining the meaning of love?" Aphrodite turned in her chair to look at Hephaestus and stuck her tongue out at him. "Real mature, Aphrodite" he said turning up the volume a bit, "Real mature"

She turned back around to face her pink laptop with a pout and her arms crossed over her chest. She sat up as she got an idea and typed into the status box, 'I need some thoughts on who would be the cuter couple! Leo and Thalia or Nico and Thalia? Choose! :D' She hit enter with a smirk.

"Please stop meddling with those kids' love lives"

Aphrodite turned around and saw Hephaestus standing behind her desk reading the laptop screen and replied, "I am not meddling! I am simply trying to create happy endings!"

"Sure, sure whatever you said" he said walking over towards the hallway, "I'm gonna go take a nap before Apollo comes and begs me to install a play station into his sun chariot or something"

"Alright" she called after him and turned back to her laptop. She saw she had already gotten a comment from Artemis, 'NEITHER. THALIA IS A HUNTRESS. SHE CAN'T DATE'

She rolled her eyes and commented back, 'Ugh. Party pooper. -3-'

Thalia commented next, 'I feel like this is some kind of contest and I'm the prize'

She rolled her eyes again.

Her status got a like and a comment from Jason, 'I say Nico and Thalia cause they're both emo! xD' She giggled and waited for Nico and Thalia to protest that they're not emo. Which they did about two seconds later:

**Nico di Angelo:** I'm not emo! x(

**Thalia Grace:** OHHHMYYFUCKINGODS. WE'RE NOT FUCKING EMO.

She rolled her eyes but smiled and read the next four comments:

**Leo Valdez:** What! Jaaason, come on! You're supposed to be helping me out here! Dx

**Jason grace:** Sorry, but it's true! xD

**Zeus:** I don't like Leo, but I can't have Thalia dating Hades' son, sooo I'll go with Leo.

**Leo Valdez:** HA! take that di Angelo!

"That's the spirit!" Aphrodite whispered to herself with another giggle and read another comment from Nico, 'You two are acting as if this is a contest and the winner will actually get her. -.- Besides, we're tied...'_ Oh Nico_ She thought, _I know you're secretly hoping to win her. _

Leo commented next, 'Yes, but it's her FATHER who voted for me, plus he's the king of gods so I win!' This time she laughed out loud. She clicked 'Like' on his comment and said, "Oh Leo, always so enthusiastic"

She read one last comment from Thalia, 'I can't believe my own dad is voting! D:'

She was about to reply when she heard a knock on the door. From the giant living room window that faced the front yard she saw Apollo standing out there with his Red Maserati Spyder parked in their driveway, the front of the car was all smashed. He saw her and he shouted, "Uh... Hey, Aphrodite... Can you call Hephaestus? I kind of ran the sun chariot into a tree nymph... Again"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and shouted back "For the millionth time, stop chasing the nymphs!"

Apollo rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I know, I know. They'll turn into trees when I least expect it... I still don't know how they manage to never get hurt when I run into them..." he grumbled and then his head shot up, "Can you also ask him to install a PS3 in the car?"

"Fine" she sighed and turned off her laptop.

_That's enough meddling fo- I mean creating happy ending for today_ she thought as she stood up walked towards the front door to let Apollo in.

* * *

Persephone opened the giant double doors of the castle and walked in. She breathed in the horrible stench of death, Yep... It's great to be home... She closed the doors behind her and shouted, "Hades! I'm home!" She waited a few seconds and raised an eyebrow. Usually as soon as she closed the doors, Hades would come running in, "Hades?" she shouted again.

Then she heard music blasting from the kitchen.

She walked down the long hallway to the kitchen where the music had gotten louder. She opened the door and her jaw dropped.

Inside was Hades eating a sandwich and dancing in only his boxers to Justin Timberlake's Sexy Back.

Persephone stared at him until the song was over and he noticed her. All he said was, "Oh... Didn't know you we're home..."

She stared at him in shock for another few seconds before she simply walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to hers and Hades' room. She took her cellphone out of her purse and updated her Facebook status, CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHY I ARRIVE AT THE CASTLE AND GO INTO THE KITCHEN TO FIND HADES DANCING IN ONLY HIS BOXERS?'

A few seconds later she got a comment from Hades, '...I'm bringing sexy back...'

She rolled her eyes and commented back, 'Well put on some damn clothes because you look like the one who killed it in the first place.'

Nico commented next, 'This is why I hardly ever visit.' She rolled her eyes again, _Well no one wants you to visit_

Hazel commented, 'Thanks a lot. Now whenever I close my eyes, I imagine my own dad dancing in his boxers.' Aw, poor girl.

And then Apollo commented. She braced herself for one of his stupid comments, 'What are you talking about? No one killed me, I was never gone. ;)'

Persephone rolled her eyes, _Dumbass. _

She waited for another comment from Hades.

**'**Apollo, please, gtfo. t-.-'

She closed her Facebook app and walked back downstairs to the kitchen, hoping that Hades had been smart enough to put his clothes back on.

Yes, but this is Hades we're talking about.

* * *

Apollo watched as Hephaestus fixed his sun chariot in his garage, "Sooo..." he started awkwardly, "You think you can install that PS3 in my car?"

"I could" Hephaestus said looking up from the car, "But I won't"

"What?" Apollo asked in a whiny voice, "Why not?"

"Because you crash this thing every other day!" Hephaestus said going back to the car.

Apollo pouted and mumbled, "Fine" Then he remembered something, "Hey do you have a mirror around here somewhere?"

Hephaestus looked up from the car again, "I live with Aphrodite. There's a whole _room_ dedicated to mirrors"

"Oh..." Said Apollo, "...Where is it?"

"Why the Hades do you need a mirror for?" asked Hephaestus going back to working on the car.

"I bought a new iPhone and I kind of want to take a new picture of myself"

Hephaestus shook his head and said, "Upstairs, second door on the right. Knock yourself out, kid"

Apollo nodded and walked into the house and upstairs to the room full of mirrors. He closed the door behind him and smirked at one of the mirrors, "Hey sexy" he said running his hand through his hair, "How you doin'?" He took out his iPhone and started taking pictures of himself in lots of different poses and with different expressions. When he finished taking pictures he tapped on the pictures icon to see how his pictures turned out.

He waited a few seconds for the pictures to load and then it crashed. He smirked as he got an idea and went on the Facebook app he had downloaded on the phone a while before. He typed into the status box, 'Daaaamn. I got a new iPhone today, and when I took a picture of myself, it crashed. I guess it just couldn't handle the sexiness. ;)'

Artemis commented first, 'Are you sure it just couldn't handle the ugliness?'

Apollo rolled his eyes, but smiled. _Just like Arty to say something like that_. He commented back, 'By calling me ugly, you're calling yourself ugly. ;)'

He then noticed that he already had over fifty likes on his status, all from girls. Most of which were from Camp Half Blood. He smiled and commented, 'I love how a bunch of teenage girls are liking this! :D'

'You're such a pedo!' Thalia had commented.

Apollo was about to comment back something about her admitting that she thought he was hot, but he had gotten a notification that he had gotten tagged in a status. He tapped on it and read:

**Artemis:** Sometimes, I look at Apollo and think, Am I really that ugly? O.o

Apollo snorted and commented, 't-.- You're just jealous 'cause I'm sexier than you.'

And went back to taking more pictures of himself.

* * *

**The last part kind of sucks, but blagh I feel like crap. I hate being sick. **

**Review? ^-^**


	5. I'M SOOOORRRRYYY!

**-Ritsu Sohma voice- I'M SOOOOOOOOOORRYYY!**

**Sorry this isn't an update! D: I have some reasons why I haven't been updating, **

**1) School- Obvious reason is obvious. I've been getting a lot of homework and I really have to get my grades up in Chemistry and Int. Algebra, grades for progress reports were due Friday and I got an F in both of those (D in Chemistry if not an F). Today, I felt so depressed about how I was the only one who didn't get it. It makes me feel stupid. The PSAT's were also last week and they were the hardest thing EVER. .-. High school is so exhausting. .-. Physically and mentally, like omg kill me now.  
**

**2) Pretty Little Liars- Yes, I know It's not a good reason, but it's a reason! x) I finished season 2 and season 3 (so far) in like two weekends .-. The new episode was amazing~! o:  
**

**3) Drawing- I realized that the more I practice and more patience I have, the better I get. So I've been focusing a lot on that lately, especially since a Junior friend got into art college last week and art may be my only hope. .-. Plus I really need to fill up my sketch pad xp Oh and I'm getting a drawing tablet for Christmas~o: I promised my friend the first thing I draw when I get it will be a shark and a turtle being BFFs c':  
**

**4) My puppy's lost. I lost him on Halloween, I dropped him off at my friend's house and we went trick or treating, but when we cam back he wasn't there anymore. I'm HOPING someone found him and picked him up and would kindly return him. But we went out looking and asking my friend's neighbors but no one has seen him or put up posters that they've found him. I don't think someone picked him up since the neighborhood was completely empty when we got back. I've been looking on the shelters' websites around my area to see if they have found him. Nothing. We're gonna go put up posters tomorrow. This is actually the first time I've gone out of the house since I was in my room all depressed and skipped school.  
**

**I'll try to update tomorrow, or later tonight. But let's try to stay positive about Halloween :D What did you guys dress up as? I was Slenderman and my puppy a piggie xD Oh and me & my friends found Waldo. But when we yelled that out, he yelled back 'YOU DIDN'T FIND ME!' and started freaking out xD **

**Lol, follow me on instagram? (Yes, I am on the instatrain.) Username: aimeetheawkwardturtle c: I'll follow back**

**That awkward moment when you find your mom on instagram. Then comes the depressing moment when you see she has more followers than you (not anymore though LOL xD) **

**So yeah, I'll try to update later or tomorrow. c: **


	6. Sorry again :c

Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I've had a lot of stuff going on after Halloween when I lost my puppy. It's a lot but to fill you in: I never found my puppy, my mom sent me my other dog, my dad also got us a new puppy, I was depressed and didn't want to do anything, writer's block, tried to write a christmas chapter but failed, more writer's block, was halfway done with a new chapter but my sister's computer had some kind of system failure and the recovery disc won't work (the computer is really old anyways) and now I have no computer.

My laptop hasn't been fixed yet, my dad was supposed to get it fixed January but the guys charged us double what they originally told us so I'm not sure when that's getting fixed. And it sucks cause I got The Sims 3, a drawing tablet and a new phone for Christmas and I can't use them or transfer my music to my new phone. :c

Anyways, I'll keep on continuing to write more chapters on the phone's notes or something so once I get my laptop fixed expect a spam! d:

I was also supposed to move to Canada with my mom this summer, to either Toronto or Vancouver, but she said it would be too complicated with my grades being really bad and stuff so we're just moving after I graduate high school and will go to college over there. I was really hoping to move because of the weather and stuff, but the real reason was because I hate my dad and I can't stand him at all. Part of me being depressed was because of him and this place is a hell hole.

Yeah, I've also been practicing for my push up and mile test for P.E. After a week of practicing I can jog nonstop for 11 minues, but can still do no pushups AT ALL. ._. And the push up test is on Tuesday and I need to be able to do at least 7 xc But yeah, I'm working on a body like Lighs Poxleitner or Allison Green~ .n.

And um... What else? cx Oh yeah, I've also been trying harder in my classes, I failed the first semester of Int. Algebra so I'm gonna have to go to summer school to make it up d: Which sucks cause it's my least two favorite things: Summer and shool. -.-

But yeah, I got my classes for next year and I'm taking English, History (not sure if World history or U.S history, but I'm gonna talk to my councelor about getting into Honors World History :3), either accelerated Algebra or Int. Algebra again-.-, AP Spanish Literature, either Accelerated Biology or Phisiology & Human Anatomy and a semester of Health and a semester of Psychology. So yeah, I'm pretty happy about my classes. :3

Anyways, I'm gonna be working on more chapters until I get my laptop. So sorry about being so inactive for a long time. .n. but I might be able to update here and there cause with my new phone I can now edit documents on here so yeah:p

I'm usually on Instagram, Tumblr, & Kik so you can talk to me there. ^-^

Instagram: aimeetheawkwardturtle

Tumblr: classehturtle . tumblr . com (no spaces o.o)

Kik: classeh_twertle

(Yes, I like turtles, leave meh alone!:p)

Bye! n.n


End file.
